


Baal Secundus

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood Drinking, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: Sanguinius grows up among the Folk of Pure Blood on Baal Secundus.
Kudos: 18





	Baal Secundus

“Are you okay, Aunt Carmen? Uncle Lev?” A large, winged child, drenched in gore, circled the sun-scorched morning sky and landed next to the scouts. They weren’t really his aunt and uncle, but they were older than him, and it was respectful to call them so. His young body was alive with pain, with the pleasure that followed pain, with the joy of turning bite for bite and tear for tear with ten armed warriors, the giddy anxious ache of a belly full of mutant blood. He turned his mind from that and toward his companions. They were probably shaken up. Mutant attacks could be scary. He wanted to make them feel better. “Did they hurt you?”

“Oh – ” He wiped at his hands and face with the cleaner side of his simlah. “I’m sorry. I got dirty in the fight.” He knew he wouldn’t get properly clean without a sand bath. Or probably several sand baths over the course of several days, to give the blood time to dry and flake off from his body, feathers, and his clothes. It was going to be a long fivenight. And a lot of preening.

“Well, don’t worry about it now,” Aunt Carmen said. Her sleeves and front were pretty messy too, now he looked at her. And her mutant-stick, of course, but you expected a mutant-stick to get messy. “I think we’re fine.” She glanced at Uncle Lev. “We’re fine, right?”

Uncle Lev was on his back on the ground. He’d been using the speared body of his assailant as a shield. He heaved it aside and got slowly to his feet. He looked a little pale, but he nodded.

She waved a hand in an equivocal gesture. “Yeah, we’re fine. How ’bout you, little guy?”

“I’m okay. I don’t think any of them got away, but we should move fast anyway. They might have sent a signal or something.”

Aunt Carmen stretched and popped her ankle, getting ready for another run through the desert. “I felt like a jog anyway. Did you see the way northwest?”

“Yes, Auntie.” He pointed to the horizon. “It’s clear as far as that big ridge, at least. I couldn’t see past that.”

“Good enough for a start. We’ll dash to the ridge and camp in its shade ’til nightfall. Same drill as before. Give the signal when you see hostiles.” Her keen eyes scanned the distant air. “And stay out of that smog cloud. They’re bad for you.”

“Yes, Auntie. I’ll go over it.”

“Good boy.” She nodded to her companions. “Ready-set-go!” She took off at sprint, Uncle Lev keeping pace at her side and the boy flying up in the air, circling and scanning, ready to help in any way he could.


End file.
